Face It All
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sai shows up way early in the morning clearly upset. Can Yamato figure out what it is? ONESHOT First YaSai fanfic!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO **

**A/N: My first YamatoSai fic.**

* * *

Yamato opened his eyes groggily from the sound of someone knocking at his door. What the hell? Did this person have as clue as to what time it was? It was two am which meant he had to wake up in three hours and someone wanted to talk? Frustrated and confused at to who it could be he lazily jumped up throwing on a loose pair of night pants, leaving his shirt off and walked out the bed room. The knocking continued. "Dammit, I'm coming!" He seriously hoped it wasn't a fellow ANBU wanting him to go on a mission.

Sai waited outside the door, face mostly expressionless. The painter brought down his hand after hearing the other yell. He didn't want to be any more of a nuisance. When Yamato opened the door he blushed slightly seeing his naked upper body.

Yamato smiled at his guest and cupped a hand around on the side of Sai's face. The boy must have wanted to see him before a mission. He was surprised when the other flinched away. "Sai, what's wrong?"

"I am fine." He smiled fakely although the other couldn't see it because he head was bowed down, bangs barely covering his pale face. "Can I come in?"

Yamato frowned and stepped aside letting said ANBU pass through the door and go down the hallway. _"What is he doing?" _He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair, the raven was definitely acting strange. Pushing his thoughts aside he sauntered down the hallway only to find him laying in his bed, back towards him. Yamato smiled admiringly. _"He must have just wanted to sleep me for a few hours." _

Feeling the bed depress and strong arms wrap around him made something inside of him snap. He hadn't felt like this all day. He let out a soft cry. The artist felt Yamato's arms tighten around him and try to turn him over.

"Sai, what in the hell?" He asked attempting to look at the other's face just to have him flinch away again. "Let me see your face."

"Yamato ... go away." The teen whispered, still under the heap of covers.

The temporary sensei shook his head. "No, this is my bed but ... let me see your face." Yamato leaned half way over the younger boy and undid his head band. "Let me see you."

Sai took in a deep breath and rolled over facing Yamato so he could bring his face to the light that the older ANBU turned on a few minutes ago.

"Sai ..." Yamato gasped slightly gently taking the boy's chin and examining his face. They were definitely blunt force blows.

"Yamato, get off me it's not a big deal!"

"Who did this to your face?"

"No one."

Yamato glared. "Did you just get off a mission?"

"No!"

"Bullshit, Sai!"

"It's NOT bullshit!"

"Then what the hell is it?!" He shouted, "If you ..." Yamato's voice trailed off when he saw Sai sit up and put his hands in his face. His small form was shaking. Yamato just watched for a minute before he could snap back to reality. Never in his time with Sai, had he seen the younger man cry. Yamato immediately felt guilty for pushing him so much. He gave himself a mental kick to the face. He's never even yelled at the boy. "Sai ... I'm sorry."

Sai flushed and turned around with wide, puffy, wet, and red eyes. "Danzo ... I didn't complete the mission. Yamato ... I just can't kill Sasuke ... he's ... Naruto's my friend!"

Yamato sat and listened intently.

"He had me jumped because I didn't complete the mission. If ... If I kill Sasuke, I'll be betraying one of my few friends. I can't do it ... I'm ... I must be becoming weak." Sai began to stand when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Don't go." Yamato absorbed a breath to collect his thoughts. "By acting on your own you're becoming stronger. If you never thought for yourself then you would be considered a trash ANBU ... a trash ninja all together. You are no longer that man's 'arms and legs'. He can operate on his own. So what are you going to do about this?"

Sai looked up at the taller man and put on a strained smile. "I'm going to report it to Tsunde-sama and ask for a permanent transfer. I'm going to keep my friends."

Yamato smiled and pulled the other in for a hug careful to not add injury to his bruised face and slightly swollen left eye. "You get stronger every time I look at you." He whispered in his ear, lacing their rough fingers together. "Nantoka naru-yo ..."

Sai blushed and gazed down at their locked hands as they lay on the bed. "HontÕ-ni?"

"Majide." He assured the younger boy.

Some time had passed between the two males and Yamato began to feel Sai nodding off in his arms. He shook him slightly, "Are you getting sleepy?"

Sai sat up and yawned rubbing his eyes. "...Yeah, can I ... sleep here?" He asked shyly.

"We only have an hour left of sleep."

"It's enough for extra shut eye." He really did need it. His eyes were still puffy and he had to rest in order to calm down for the day.

Yamato laid down beside the boy and started to yawn himself. He hadn't realized how tired he was until his face actually hit the pillow. "I guess so. I meant what I said."

Sai snuggled into the other and relaxed into the embrace slipping into a short sleep but managed out a drowsy, "I know..."

Yamato's eyes wandered to the lamp and reached to turn it off before getting comfortable again with the artist._"Just keep getting stronger , Sai ... You don't have to face it all alone." _Was his last thought before drifting off into his own sleep. He was going to take care of Danzo later on today whether it was personally or not.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Looks like my first YamatoxSai fanfic is complete! I'm happy.**

**Anyway, here are some of the English translations:**

**Nantoka naru-yo : Don't worry/It'll work itself out.**

**Honto-ni? : Really?**

**Majide : Definitely**

**Oh yeah and I got these from a Learn Japanese book called _Making out in Japanese_. It teaches a more relaxed everyday way to say things like how you don't have to add desu and desu ka at the end of every sentence or question. It has a lot of teen stuff too so it's a cool book. **

**Like instead of saying Konichiwa you can say Koncha**

**And Ossu for whatsup**

**It's awesome I would reccomed this book because it's easy to read. So ask for it at your favorite book store! They have _Making Out In _in other languages too.  
**

**Anyways, please tell me how I did!**


End file.
